Kirby
Kirby is the guardian of the Nintega game world known as Dreamland or Kirby's Dreamland and has been involved in both battles against Macrohard Developers and the Nexus Virus. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) As with any video game character, Kirby's history is whatever the gamers make of it. Though Jax Girl owns a balloon that bears a striking resemblance to Kirby, the being involved in the battle of Delta Halo only retains sentience in the gaming world. Kirby's first involvement with the battle between Nintega and Macrohard was caused by the coming of Kratos the God of War, personified by a security employee of the Macrohard company by the name of Drago. Drago attempted to do as much damage to the Dreamland as possible while ensuring that his company's virus, The Nexus, had time to destroy all of Nintega's hard drive files, including the ones that made up the Dreamland and every character within it. Luckily, an anti-Macrohard advocate named Ray Storm knew of Drago's plans and despite being incapacitated, he sent his allies Julie Lien and Nate Valdez to rescue the Dreamland. Upon their arrival, Kirby gave Nate a fire flower to transform him from Super Mario to Fire Mario. Kirby then teamed up with Julie, in her Samus Aran persona, and together they defeated Drago and tied him to a tree. Julie soon received word from Nintega president and designer Eddie Naka, that a team of Nintega supporters was meeting on the Macrohard world of Delta Halo to fight off the virus. Julie, Nate, and Kirby left together to join with these warriors. There, Kirby was essential to the victory of the Nintega characters against the warriors of Macrohard, taking down multiple hostiles single-handedly. Kirby then escaped Delta Halo on a banshee shuttle craft before his allies activated the Nexus Virus and corrupted all of Macrohard's coding. Finally safe from the mechanations of Macrohard, Kirby went back to his duties as the defender of his Dreamland. But his efforts would soom prove futile against an even greater threat. And this new threat may facilitate one more journey beyond the realm of Dreamland, for everyone's favorite pink puff ball . . . 2009 (PEH3) Production Notes *Kirby was portrayed by the Balloonican American actor of the same name, in PEH2. :* This actor died on set in the last phase of filming, after coming in contact with a scorching fresnel lamp. *Kirby's brother Urhines took on the roll in PEH3, to honor his late brother. :* Urhines is a notorious ladies man and drug addict. He has had numerous onset relationships and been repeatedly arrested for substance abuse. :*The production schedule for PEH3 was heavily delayed in the midst of production, due to a mandatory rehabilitation period that Urhines had to undergo after an undisclosed incident in his trailer. :*Uhrines Thaddeus Muffin Zappa McCall is actually a stage name that Mr. Balloon inherited from time spent in a witness relocation program. The actor's legal name is in fact Ditz Bingo Balloon-Excelsior. ::*His hyphenated surname is the result of a short-lived homosexual relationship that Urhines saw recognized in California before Proposition 8 occurred. *Kirby was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series. *Kirby is 1 of only 2 supporting characters in the series to have no speaking counterpart on Earth. :*As such he is always credited as "Kirby", unlike most other characters who are credited by their Earthly name. :*A pink balloon resembling Kirby does appear in the possession of Jax Girl at the protest in PEH2. :*Kirby also spends a short period of time on Earth in PEH3, but retains his video game persona. :*Soldier Commander never speaks on Earth either, though his Earth-counterpart Sleuth can be seen briefly at the Macrohard press conference in PEH2. Category:Supporting Characters